mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database talk:Featured article candidates
Post candidates below this line: ---- Duke Nukem Seeing that he's been made only once and has a decent amount of information, including every section of gameplay, I think he should be featured. He laso includes his special modes and actually much gameplay information. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 03:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) NOMINATION DENIED I don't know if I should do that or not maybe you should ask PlasmoidThunder. Jenngra505 (talk) 17:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...needs more work. There's no idle animation before the written gameplay, there's just one massive clump of text at the top, there's a few errors relating to heading formats, the movekey, etc., and it doesn't follow a particular layout. I suggest shifting the palette information to the palette gallery. Until it gets a fix up, I personally don't think it represents "the best this Wiki has to offer". 19:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Rotom I think it should be featured because it is one of the best this wiki has to offer along with Zeeky H. Bomb. Jenngra505 (talk) 17:29, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes. It has the most recent movelist/key templates, complete sections, no notice templates, correct categories, working download links...it's pretty much how an article should be. And that's not the bias talking, either :P 22:07, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Rave On I find that the article is enough complete and very well do. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) It is a very fine example of a stage article. 18:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Ronald McDonald I think this is one of the most worked articles, with a lot of information about different edits, with many images and videos, it as only some grammar issues, but is one of the most complete articles on this wikia. Ignacio Martinez (talk) 19:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) NOMINATION DENIED Sorry, but a lot of sections of this article are incomplete. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Loads of information =/= most complete. The most complete articles are those that have completed sections for every version of a character/stage. Ronald McDonald is one of our most nuked articles as it's all over the place and follows no consistency with other articles. It's also got so many gramatical errors. 21:16, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Lie Meiling Aside from the palettes needing updating (which seems relatively minor), the article is more or less complete. Ricepigeon (talk) 18:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC) NOMINATION DENIED If it's not perfect, it's not worth nominating. Best of the wiki and all that! 19:00, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Final Destination This is one of the best stage articles on the wiki. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Tedhaun I think it should be featured because it is very complete and fits with all featured article criteria. -- 14:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Not every complete article should be featured. I mean, it's a nice article, but it's nothing special. Might implement a "good article" thing like Wikipedia has that indicates that the article is pretty much complete, but not paticularly outstanding. 15:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) No pun intended but I find the good article to be a good idea. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:36, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that's a pun. Anywho, I agree with the "good article" thing. However, what would the requirements be? [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 01:04, August 14, 2014 (UTC) It's missing a couple of animations and could do with a couple more videos. 10:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Mute City I think that Mute City should be a featured article. It has a generous amount of information, there were no grammar or spelling issues, both links work. It has been categorized correctly, it links back to M.U.G.E.N, it's properly formatted, etc. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 00:12, August 14, 2014 (UTC) We need a few videos of the first version, as well as some more of the second version. Other than that, yes. 10:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I added three more videos of the second version, as well as three videos for the first version. (Which was somewhat difficult to find). I believe Mute City is featured article worthy now. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 21:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Tenkaichi Budoukai I believe that this article should be featured, as I have constantly been at work on making it this article presentable and having it formatted correctly. I've included several images of the various versions of the stage, as well as two more videos. There are some other versions of the stage I haven't gotten to yet, but overall, I feel like the article itself is complete. I'm bored. 02:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, this is a fantastic article. Before I put it up for nomination, could you find out the specifics of the music for Mr. Mustachio's verion? Even if it doesn't have a name, stating where it plays in the arcade game would be better than what we've currently got. 09:06, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I used BridgeM1 to find the name of the song in MAME. I think it's all set now, then. I'm bored. 16:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Radioactive Man I think this should be nominated because I feel it's one of my best and it's got all the versions. Lemme know if I can fix anything to make it the best the wiki has to offer. You... you killed my Daffy... (talk) 14:50, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hrm. I mean, it's a good article, but I dunno if it's 'the best of the best'. For starters, there's a big paragraph of text that should probably be split into two, but I couldn't really find a place to split it without one paragraph being too big/small. It's usually a good thing to write something else in the 'In M.U.G.E.N...' section, like what's shown here, here and here. As for the branch articles, again they're good stuff, but I feel like the gameplay text could be expanded, or at least broken up a little. 17:02, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Alright, after Radioactive Man, I learned a few more things about article writing. I have all the versions, I know how to do the preferred ripping method, and I checked to see what was a Special/Hyper. It's got four hefty paragraphs of gameplay info, and I'd like to see if it could be the best that the wiki has to offer. You... you killed my Daffy... (talk) 10:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I guess I should probably flat out state that for our best articles, the accurate animation ripping method should be used. Should probably knock Zeeky off the featured articles for that reason alone. But yes, one featured article at a time :P 10:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) De-feature Zeeky H. Bomb It was a good featured article candidate prior to the new layout implementation, but time and updated standards have made it so that the article seems to have lost its luster; simply put, the article no longer stands out even amongst some of the non-featured high quality articles. The first offender that one notices is the brief description being too short for a character that appears to have quite a lot of interesting stuff going for it, although I do understand that the brief description can be expanded upon; the second thing I notice is that the Gameplay text is only 2 paragraphs and doesn't exactly follow the newer structuring for gameplay texts, as seen on articles here and here. The third thing is that the move animations are mostly still images, with the two animations that do...er...animate not really being adequate representatives of the move they are trying to show; the fourth problem is the lack of move properties shown, but that's a quick fix. Despite all that, I think what really prevents the Zeeky articles from being good featured candidates is the problem of Zeeky himself and many of his attacks being a black or grey colour similar to that of the Database's colour scheme, which prevents the attacks from standing out instead of blending in (a good example of this is the Mr. Weight Special). DoomBowser (talk) 22:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu For the amount of Pikachu characters created, Uncle Plas sure did a fantastic job with this article, as it all feels complete and detailed. 00:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) And yet, I'm aware that it could still be better. One of these days (proly today, actually), I'll fix up the gameplay descriptions and movelists of those that aren't quite complete yet. 09:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) More Information for KEKUWEKKA's Rotom While I think Rotom is a great quality article for the most part (especially the opening paragraphs), I feel like something is missing on KEKUWEKKA's Rotom character article. First off, there's only one paragraph regarding its gameplay, and considering the new found standards for character version articles, that's criminally short to be a part of a featured article. This might be nitpicking as well, but the brief description is a little'' too brief''. Also, all of the animations for Rotom's specials aren't using the new animation method. Basically, KEKUWEKKA's section should be improved to show "the best of the wiki". I'm bored. 01:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I do agree and shall remove both Rotom and Zeeky from the featured articles because they wouldn't be featured by today's standards. A vote is not needed on this. 10:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Burter I had been at work to constantly make this article top notch, and taking note for both versions of the character. I also had to learn about the new animation method with localcoord to get some of them correctly and neatly. Overall, this has practically everything you need to know about the character itself and the character versions. Dchan250 02:23, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Seconded. Not to mention I started the Stig87 branch article and D made it fabulous. 22:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind. I found another offline version that has yet to be documented: http://members.xoom.it/babymugen/chars%20-%20b2.htm 14:07, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Mutant Hunting I think that this article possibly falls under most of the criteria for being featured. I think I did a decent job of explaining what the stage is all about, and it overall feels complete. 17:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Townsville Suburb This article seems pretty complete as did in the Rave On's article. This one deserves a shiny yelllow title ? ---Toupou--- (talk) 22:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) An article shouldn't be featured just because it's 'complete'. There has to be something about the article that makes it stand out above the rest. 23:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) So, it means the nomination is denied ? ---Toupou--- (talk) 23:03, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Pretty much, yeah. Sorry about that. 23:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hakurei Shrine Seeing as the new stage layout change has come into effect and some of the previously featured stage articles have been temporarily de-featured, I thought it would be best to plug the gap with a brand new featured stage article that showcases some of the new stuff, alongside Final Destination. So, what are this article's credentials, you make ask? Well... *All known versions have been documented. *All images in the main infobox are both relevant to the Touhou Project, with quite a few of them containing in-jokes and references. **Then again, a version of Reimu Hakurei is always player 1. *The captions contain DoomBowser-grade humour, which tends to annoy most people. *The article showcases the new tabber infoboxes, of which tabs can be manually changed on a stage version infobox to show the difference between multiple .def files of the same version. *One of the stage versions has a parameter containing both the hi-res and localcoord values. *All sections contain a sizeable amount of text-based content. And of course: *Touhoubias *One of the images contains Eirin about to stick an arrow up Reimu's arse. *One of the images contains CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. The only thing this article is missing is videos for some of the versions, though this may be difficult seeing as a lot of videos feature the boundary or collapsed versions of the shrine, nevertheless, I will continue to find videos for these versions. DoomBowser (talk) 19:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Dude, you're an admin. Just put the article up for nomination. 19:33, April 7, 2016 (UTC)